For Your Precious Love
by LilyBea
Summary: It's the start of Patrick and Shelaghs life together and after deciding to keep their engagement quiet, they soon realise that it proves to be harder than they imagined. As Trixie and Jenny have their suspicions it is not long before all the young nurses know. With laughs along the way, how long will it be before their engagement is revealed to all?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: 'For Your Precious Love' is a re-write of the fanfic 'My Special Angel'. We felt that this story line had a potential to be expanded and worked on. We hope you like the changes that we have made and please feel free to leave a review.  
All we can say now is, enjoy!  
We hope to bring you more chapters soon.

Chapter 1: Bundle of Joy

Since Dr. Turner had returned Shelagh to Poplar, she had been residing at Nonnatus House. Everyone had been excited to welcome her back and she soon caught up on all the news that she had missed whilst she was recovering at the sanatorium.  
Glad to be back, she had missed the cobblestones, the hundreds of lines of washing, and most surprisingly, the noise that a working day brought with it.

The nuns and the young midwives had been upset for her when they learnt that she was unhappy with the life that she was leading and wanted to leave the order. They didn't know the reasons as to why she wanted to leave but were all just so relieved that she wanted to stay on and work as a nurse and a midwife.  
After being away from the screaming mothers of Poplar for so long, Shelagh had been eager to start work again, but Dr. Turner advised her to not do anything too stressful as it could bring back her symptoms. He suggested that she should help out around Nonnatus House and lend a hand at the antenatal clinics when it was busy.

So for the first few weeks back in Poplar, Shelagh was happy being the one responsible for sterilising the equipment and making sure that the delivery packs were ready and on hand.

It had only been four days since Chummy had given birth to baby Fred and although she had lost a lot of blood in the process, she had made a speedy recovery. After two days in hospital and a successful blood transfusion, the doctors declared that she was fit enough to go home.  
She had never been a mum before but she was loving every minute of it. The love that she smothered Fred in was the same love that any other mother in Poplar would give to their new bundle of joy.

Joint with Dolly's baby daughter, Samantha, the christening of baby Fred was at four o'clock in the chapel at Nonnatus House. All of Chummys closest friends had been invited to celebrate the birth of her newborn son.

The day of the christening came around fairly quickly and every person at Nonnatus House was extremely busy, except for Shelagh.  
The young nurses were in their rooms taking the rollers out of their hair. Nurses uniforms were being put away and summer dresses were being left to air. The nuns were sorting out the chapel ready for the ceremony and Chummy was dressing baby Fred in his white christening gown.

Leaving everyone to sort themselves out, Shelagh decided that this would be the best time to sneak out. No one would miss her, they were all too busy either putting makeup on or setting out extra chairs.

Patrick had asked if he could see her in the kitchen of the parish hall before the christening started, so she made her exit promptly. Excited at the thought of Patrick wanting to see her she walked briskly to the parish hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In the Kitchen

Shelagh took a deep breath as she made her way into the old parish hall.  
The sweet smokey smell of the cigarettes that Patrick smoked was thick in the air and it gave her goosebumps. As she slowly descended the small set of steps a tall figure in a grey suit became visible through the large kitchen hatch.

Being alerted by the sound of soft footsteps on the wooden floor, Patrick jumped from the spot where he had been standing.  
Quickly scurrying over to a small box that was covered in a patterned wrapping paper, he swept the object off the kitchen work top and held it in his strong hands. Straightening himself up, he waited for Shelagh to push her way through the beaded door decoration.

Finally, after seconds of what felt like endless waiting, he caught sight of her small figure.  
Feeling his knees start to wobble he had to support himself on the worktop to stop himself from falling over. It had only been a few days since he had last seen her but in that short period of time he realised how much he had missed her. He couldn't stop thinking about her, ever since he had brought her back to Poplar she was what was constantly going through his mind.

Beaming at her, he gave her his biggest possible smile.

"Hello Patrick." Shelagh said softly using his name for the first time since she had learnt it.

"Hello Shelagh." He replied making her giggle quietly at the use of her own name. It had been years since anyone had called her that and it sounded weird hearing it again.

Moving in closer, Patrick extended out an arm, the small box was cradled in his hand, a blue ribbon holding the wrapping paper in place.

"This is a present from myself and from someone else." He said nervously handing the object over to her.

Taking the small box Shelagh carefully pulled on the ribbon until it was free of its knot. The paper slowly unwrapped revealing a black leather box. Studying the message that was scrawled on the hidden side of the paper, she read it aloud.  
"Please will you marry my dad?"

Looking up at Patrick in confusion, she popped opened the lid and saw the contents inside.

The biggest and brightest smile he had ever seen spread out across her face.  
He didn't need a reply, he could tell what she was thinking. Taking Shelagh's hand in his own, he carefully placed the engagement ring on her third finger and tenderly kissed the back of her hand.

Patrick chuckled at Shelagh's tremendous delight. She was lost for words and he could hear that her breathing had got a little restless.  
Staring into her twinkling blue eyes, he cupped his hands around her soft cheeks.

She let out a small gasp as he gently stroked her skin, Shelagh couldn't help but blush, her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt her stomach start to flutter.  
He wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her in closer to him, she blushed again this time her face felt like it was on fire.

"Shelagh," Patrick said tilting her head back. "I never thought this moment would come, I never thought I would be able to tell you that..." He trailed off.

She looked into his dark whirlpool eyes which were contently fixed on her. "Tell me what?"

Pulling her in even closer to his body, Patrick replied simply,  
"That I love you."

At that moment Shelagh felt as if she could melt, she never knew that those three simple words could make her feel so much.

"And I love you too," She said placing her hands on his elbows to steady herself as she felt her legs turn to jelly. "I've never been more certain."

Seeing her start to well up, Patrick watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek, it was a tear of utter happiness and joy.  
Catching the tear and wiping it away with his thumb, he leaned in and kissed her cheek where the tear had been only moments before.

Shelagh sighed as the touch of his lips on her skin made her whole body tingle. It was something she had never experienced before and she was enjoying the newness of this sensational feeling.  
His lips seemed to stay purchased on her cheek for an age, and she didn't realise that her eyes had slowly closed. When she opened them again she discovered that Patrick was no longer kissing her cheek and that he was just standing, looking at her.

"You're beautiful," He exclaimed taking her hands in his own. "How did someone like me ever get someone as perfect as you?" He asked himself still unable to believe that he had just proposed.

"Because," Shelagh answered for him. "I saw a man in you who was lonely, someone who needed to be loved again, someone for you to hold onto," taking a brief pause before she continued, she met his eyes. "When I saw that man I fell in love with everything about him, I love you Patrick."

"You are perfect." Patrick beamed taking her head in his hands once more, kissing her on the forehead.

"I could stay here all day," He said taking Shelagh's arm in his own, "But I am afraid if we don't leave now we won't have enough time to get ready for the Christening."

"And we don't want to upset Chummy." Shelagh added.

Walking arm in arm, they left the small kitchen and headed for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Arm in Arm

Walking arm in arm, Patrick and Shelagh slowly strolled along the docks watching the cargo ships unload their goods. Looking down at her watch, Shelagh acknowledged that they still had a good hour to kill before they had to make their way to the chapel.

Even though she and Patrick were now together she felt it was best if she kept their engagement quiet for a few weeks. She wanted the sore subject of her leaving the convent to cool down before she told anyone that she was engaged.

Stopping at the waters edge, Shelagh studied the busy docks.

"I have cycled past these docks so many times and never once have I stopped to look at how beautiful they are." She remarked looking out across the water.

"They're not as beautiful as you." Patrick smiled never once taking his eyes off of her. She turned around and looked at him.

"Patrick," She exclaimed a small smile breaking out across her face. "Stop it."

Patrick just stood there beaming, "I mean it," He protested. "You are so beautiful."

Shelagh could feel her cheeks start to burn, "Stop it." She giggled playfully hitting him on the arm.

"I am simply stating the truth." He said honestly grabbing hold of his arm where she had struck him.

Shelagh didn't reply, she couldn't reply, she wouldn't know what to say to say to him.  
She just smiled clutching hold of his arm.

"Before we go to the christening," Patrick started. "I need to pick Timothy up from school and get him ready."

Looking at her watch again to make sure they still had enough time, Shelagh asked, "How far is the school?"

"About five minutes away," Patrick replied taking her arm back in his. Guiding her through the park which was on the edge of the docks, he lead the way to the school, leaving the cargo ships behind.

After arriving at a small red bricked building Patrick told her that, "The children should be coming out any minute-"

Before he could finish, a loud ringing noise echoed throughout the building and a rush of school children came bursting through the doors. There was a roar of excitement as the children spilt out of the gates, running in all directions to get home as soon as possible.  
Shelagh and Patrick had to hold on to one another to stop themselves from being swept away by the constant flow of children.

After a few minutes of waiting and dodging small children Patrick smiled as a boy dressed in a smart navy blue uniform with tidy combed over hair, came walking through the crimson double doors of the school.

"Hey dad." The boy said handing his dad his school bag.

"Afternoon Timothy." Patrick replied.

Looking over at his dad, Timothy realised that Shelagh was stood next to him. A massive smile broadened across his face. "Hello Shelagh." He said shyly.

"Hello Timothy," Shelagh replied smiling back at him. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"It was alright," He said screwing up his face and grunting. "It was the first day back after half term so nothing interesting happened. I hate going back, why can't the half terms be longer?"

"I thought you hated half terms?" His dad remarked, making reference to what Timothy had told him in his office at work one day.

"I only hate them when I have to do chores for you," Timothy looked up at his dad. "Like clean the dirty equipment. You still owe me half a crown from the last time."

His dad just stared at him.

"I thought I gave you half a crown?" He asked scratching his head.

"No, you never gave it to me." Timothy watched his dad who had a looked of confusion on his face.

"I am sure I have you that money." Patrick replied.

Hearing Timothy huff Patrick let the matter drop and told the boy that he would give him the money when he got home. A bright smile spread out across Timothy's face and he skipped off into the playground.

"You better give him that money," Shelagh smiled looking at his confused face. "I don't want my man in debt." She couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh don't worry," Patrick replied looking over at her. "I already am. There have been many times that I have not paid Timothy for the work he has done for me. And he never forgets."

"Poor Timothy." Shelagh said watching as Timothy trotted back over. She noticed that he had a small collection of conkers in his hand, which he soon put in his pocket.

"Hey Shelagh," Timothy asked slightly out of breath. "Did you ever find out why the butterfly I found on the windowsill died?"

"In fact I did." Shelagh replied smiling at the boy.

Watching as the pair bonded, Patrick caught sight of the time.  
Interrupting the pair in their conversation he put an arm around each of them and quickly hurried them through the school gates.

"I would love to leave you two chatting," he said. "But I am afraid we have a christening to go to."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Photograph

After a quick dash home, Patrick and Timothy had managed to get changed into some clean clothes.  
Timothy had discarded all of his school clothes, chucking them down on the chair beside his bed, and changed into a smart shirt, jumper and jacket.  
Whereas his dad had simply taken off his waistcoat and put a different tie on.

Shelagh had been waiting in Patrick's living room. It was the first time she had been in his house and it quickly impressed her. The walls were painted the right colour to make the room look bright and alive, which complimented the furniture and log burning fire place.  
There were lots of ornaments on the mantel piece and a few photos.  
Most of the photos were of Timothy as a baby or of him taking his first steps, but there was one photo that grabbed her attention the most. It was a framed black and white picture of Timothy sitting on his fathers shoulders looking down at a woman who had similar features to him.

Noticing that Shelagh was looking at the photos on the mantel piece, Timothy decided to go and talk to her whilst his dad finished whatever he was doing upstairs.

"That's my mum." Timothy said making Shelagh jump.

Looking at Timothy and then back at the picture Shelagh replied by saying,  
"You look like her."

"That's what dad says. I can't see it personally." He said studying the picture more closely.

Shrugging his shoulders when he couldn't see any likeness, he trained his gaze back on Shelagh who had been watching him.

"You have the same colour eyes as her, a brilliant blue." She said her focus turning back to the photo. Even though the photo was in black and white, she could tell that they had the same colour eyes. "Whereas your dad has dark eyes."

"Yes." Timothy answered. "My mum used to say that blue eyed people are always more charming than people with brown eyes."

A smile broadened across Shelagh's face. "I agree with that, you will have all the young ladies after you when you are older." She said making Timothy cringe.

"Shelagh..." Timothy exclaimed laughing at the same time.

"Can I ask you something?" Shelagh asked the smile disappearing from her face as she grew more serious.

"Yeah sure." Timothy replied smiling at her.

Taking a deep breath, Shelagh tenderly asked,  
"Do you miss her?"

There was a slight pause before Timothy answered.  
"There is not a day that goes by when I don't think of her," he replied bowing his head, looking down at his shoes, "Even if it is only for 5 minutes."

Shelagh smiled at him, she could see that it had not been easy for him.

"There is not a day that goes by without me thinking of my mum either." She told him putting her hand on his shoulder. "I lost my mum when I was young too, it was hard at first but it does get easier. If you ever want to speak about her or about anything, I am here for you."

Timothy gave Shelagh a big smile.

"Thank you." He replied at her kind offering.

"It's my pleasure." She assured him returning his smile.

Their attention soon returned to the photos and Timothy told Shelagh when and where each of the photos were taken.

Their conversation had moved onto his dads bad cooking when Patrick poked his head around the door.

"So this is where you have got to." He said straightening his tie in front of the mirror.  
"What have you been doing?" He asked.

"Just talking about the pictures and your really bad cooking." Timothy laughed turning his gaze from Shelagh to his dad.

"Oh right..." Patrick trailed off.

Looking down at her watch Shelagh clocked on the time.

"I think we better be going. We got 10 minutes before the christening starts."

With that they all left, a spring in their step as they walked to Nonnatus House.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hand in Hand

Kenilworth Rd is only a few minutes from Nonnatus House so they knew they would make it in time.  
Strolling through the park that led off the back of the street, Patrick and Shelagh walked side by side with Timothy running around back and fourth, weaving in and out of them.

"Timothy!" Patrick exclaimed. "Why can't you just walk normally, you're creasing your suit."

As he ran past, Patrick caught him around the waist and lifted him up into the air.  
Shelagh could hear his bones click as he did so and even though it must have hurt him he didn't let on.  
Timothy squealed and made sure he struggled in his fathers grip, his legs flying everywhere.

"Dad!" He pleaded. "Put me down."

"On one condition," His father replied sternly. "Only if you walk sensibly and don't go running around."

Giving a small huff Timothy agreed,  
"Okay okay." He stopped struggling and went all floppy in his dads arms.

Slowly, Patrick cautiously put Timothy back down on the ground and watched as his son steadied himself.

Looking up at his dad Timothy gave an innocent smile and cheekily said,  
"You'll have to catch me first."

Sprinting off Patrick had no chance of catching him, he just sighed heavily and decided that Timothy would end up going to the christening looking as though he had been dragged through a bush backwards.

Moving in closer to him Shelagh put her hand on his shoulder,  
"Leave him." She said starting to walk again.

He gave her a smile and walked by her side watching as Timothy enjoyed himself.

They didn't speak to each other but they could feel that there was something building up between them. There was a want to touch each other to make sure that they were there.

Building up enough courage Patrick quickly brushed his hand up against hers and waited for a response. After a few seconds of nothing he brushed her hand again this time more slowly.  
As soon as he did he felt her hand fit into his, their fingers entwining as they continued to walk.  
Not needing to say anything they walked hand in hand until they came to Nonnatus House where they let go as they didn't want to risk anyone seeing them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: In the Chapel

To Shelagh and Patrick's surprise they found that Chummy was waiting for them at the door when they arrived. She was wearing a beautiful green skirt suit which added even more to her height and made her look slim and slender.

Not wanting to draw too much attention to the fact that they had walked to Nonnatus house together, they quickly hurried over to the red door where Chummy was waiting.

"Sorry we are both late," Dr. Turner apologised to Chummy as he ran up the convent steps. "I needed to see Shelagh about something."

"Well it's all tickety boo and marvellous the fact that you are here now, so don't worry." Chummy replied hurrying the pair through the red bricked archway.

As Patrick hung up his brown overcoat, Jenny, closely followed by Trixie and Cynthia, came to tell Chummy that the vicar and all of the guests were ready for the christening to begin.

"Oh golly." Chummy worried running towards the big red door.

As Chummy started to panic, Jenny watched as Dr. Turner went to stand by Shelagh's side.

"Hello Dr. Turner." She said smiling at both of them.

"Good afternoon Nurse Lee." Patrick replied looking down at Shelagh briefly.

"Why are you late?" She asked noticing his quick glance down at Shelagh.

"I needed to see Shelagh about something." He said honestly as there was an element of truth in what he was saying.

"Oh gosh," Chummy exclaimed loudly grabbing everyone's attention. She was struggling with the big red door. "This is a bally nightmare, I can't shut the blasted thing."

Patrick smiled at Chummy before going to help her with the door. With one big tug the door closed, shutting out the cold afternoon air.

"Thank you Dr. Turner." Chummy said shyly before going to collect baby Fred from Peter.

When Chummy had hurried along the chilly convent corridor, Patrick returned to stand next to Shelagh.

"What did you need to see her about?" Jenny asked Dr. Turner innocently returning to their conversation.

"What?" Patrick asked confused.

"What was it that you needed to see Shelagh about that made you so late?"

Jenny watched as he placed his hand on Shelagh's shoulder.  
It looked odd, it didn't look right.  
Shelagh looked awkward under his touch and quickly looked up at him.

Looking down at her Patrick realised his small mistake and removed his hand quickly to his pocket.

"Um..." Patrick started slight panic in his voice.

"He needed to discuss with me what the risks are to my health if I go back to work too early." Shelagh hurriedly answered for him. "I don't want my symptoms coming back."

"Right..." Jenny said a look of question growing across her face. "But you are already back at work." She told her, slightly confused by what she was saying.

"Well yes I am but I'm not exactly doing very much, I'm not seeing to the patients."

"I suppose your right." Jenny accepted suspicion in her tone. Not totally convinced by what Shelagh had told her she believed that there was something else going on between the pair.  
Giving them a stern look she studied the way that they were standing next to each other, the expressions on their faces suggested that they were hiding something.

Taking note of the time Jenny quickly ushered them through to the chapel.

"Come on," She said. "Everyone is ready. Lets not keep the vicar waiting."

Following the young nurses into the chapel, Patrick so wanted to hold Shelagh's hand, to feel her warmth and to have her in his grip but he had accepted her wish to keep the engagement quiet and with that he knew he had to keep his emotions wrapped up around other people.

Shelagh kept up small talk between herself and Timothy to make it look like she was walking with the Turner family because the boy had wished to speak to her, and not because she was walking with them to be closer to Patrick.

When walking with Jenny and Cynthia, Trixie noticed Jenny's lack of interest in their conversation. Watching her carefully Trixie clocked on the fact that she kept looking back behind her whenever Shelagh would laugh out.

When Cynthia had disappeared to coo over baby Fred, Trixie whispered to her.

"What's the matter?" She said in a tone that was hardly audible.

"Nothing." Jenny replied looking over at her.

"Well there must be. You haven't stopped looking at poor Dr. Turner since he arrived." She stood next to Jenny who was now looking over at him. "Do you fancy him?" She asked a smile breaking out across her face.

Jenny looked back at her, her jaw dropping.

"Of course not." She protested.

"Then what is it?" Trixie asked.

"I don't know," She admitted. "I just have a weird feeling about something."

"What's that then?" Trixie asked interested.

"I got a feeling that there is something going on between Dr. Turner and Shelagh."

Trixie looked over her shoulder at Dr. Turner who was smiling brightly at Shelagh. She had been laughing at a joke that Timothy had made.

"What do you think is going on?" She asked looking at Jenny more intrigued.

"I'm not sure yet, all I know is that they keep giving each other little glances when no one is looking." Jenny replied quickly looking over shoulder.

"Oh..." Trixie exclaimed.

"And it was weird a minute ago."

"Why?" Trixie asked curious.

"They arrived late and were very brief on details when I asked them where they had been."

"And?" Trixie questioned.

"And," Jenny replied turning to face her. "I just happened to notice him put his hand on her shoulder."

"Anyone can put their hand on someone's shoulder Jenny Lee, what are you trying to get at?"

"Well the thing is she gave him a look when she felt his hand and when he looked down at her, he quickly withdrew his hand and put it in his pocket."

Gasping in realisation, Trixie made Jenny stop in her tracks but she hurried her along.

"Do you reckon he fancies her?" She said quietly, not being able to hold back a giggle.

"Well...I think they both fancy each other, it's either that or they are together." Jenny said.

"Do you reckon he has asked her to marry him?" Trixie said raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know." Jenny said honestl. "Maybe." She shrugged her shoulders. "That may be the reason why she left the convent..." She trailed off.

"Because she fell in love." Trixie finished rather loudly.

"Sshhh," Jenny hushed. "We have to keep this to ourselves."

"I'm with you on that." Trixie agreed.

"We don't know if it is true."

"It looks like it could be." Trixie replied.

Quietly giggling to themselves, the two nurses arrived at the chapel and took their seats, peering over every now and then at the possible couple in question.

Watching as Patrick placed his hand on Shelagh's knee to make her feel more comfortable in his presence, Trixie and Jenny looked at each other and let out a small gasp. There was definitely something going on between the pair.

Throughout the whole service the girls kept turning around to look at Dr. Turner and Shelagh.

Temporarily taking her eyes off of the pair, Trixie had to nudge Jenny when Dr. Turner leant over to whisper something in Shelagh's ear.

Sending shivers down her spine and making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, Patrick gently whispered into Shelagh's ear.

"What do you think, this could easily be us in a few years time."

Shelagh looked up to meet his dark brown eyes, his smile was broad across his face and part of his hair came down across his forehead.

"Mmm, we will have to see Dr. Turner." She replied not being able to hold in a giggle.

His smile broadened even more, he liked it when she called him by his professional name, it sent tingles throughout his body.

As they continued to look at each other a loud wave of clapping brought them around to the real world. Everyone had got up and were moving to coo over the babies.

Feeling that she should do the same Shelagh went over and stood next to Chummy.  
Extending an arm out, she placed her hand on baby Fred, where he grabbed hold of her finger with his small hands.

"Hello wee one." She cooed making the baby gurgle with delight.

Patrick watched in amazement as she quickly bonded with the infant. He knew that she would be a good mother, to their own children, if they are blessed with any, and to Timothy.

He was so engrossed in watching Shelagh that he didn't realise Trixie come and stand next to him.

"Beautiful, don't you think? Trixie said looking directly at Shelagh.

Looking down at her with a confused look, Patrick replied.

"Quite."

Looking up at him Trixie smiled.

"I didn't mean the baby." She said moving to leave quickly, not saying anything else.

The confusion in Patrick's face quickly grew, what had she meant?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Questions

Sandwiches and cakes were being offered after the christening which Timothy had happily wolfed down. It didn't please Sister Evangelina however as all of her favourite nibbles had been taken by the boy.

Hearing the telephone ring it wasn't long before Sister Julienne came to tell Patrick that he was needed somewhere in Poplar. A soon mother-to-be needed his aid.  
Leaving quickly, Patrick told Shelagh that he would be back for his mischief making son as soon as he could get away.

Making use of his absence seeing it as the perfect opportunity, Trixie and Jenny took the chance to find out what was really going on between Shelagh and Dr. Turner.

Noticing that Shelagh was sat by herself, no doubt that if Dr. Turner were here he would be snuggled up against her, Jenny and Trixie seized the moment to get her in the firing line of their questions.

"Hello," Shelagh said to the girls."Can I help you with anything?" She asked wondering why, of all the places to sit in the room, they had come and sat next to her.

"Yeah actually." Trixie replied smiling at her.

"What's that then?" Shelagh wondered.

With a massive smile breaking out across her face, Trixie asked.

"Is Dr. Turner a good kisser?"

Shelagh looked up in absolute shock and almost choked on a piece of her Victoria sponge.

"I beg your pardon?" She replied utterly stunned putting her cake down on the side. As soon as the plate was down Timothy hovered up the remaining chunk of sponge.

"Don't pretend you don't know what we are talking about, we know about you and Dr. Turner." Jenny said making herself comfortable on the settee.

"What?" Shelagh asked confused.

"When did you two get together?" Trixie questioned.

"Um..." Shelagh panicked.

"Come on," Trixie hurried. "Spill the beans."

"What is there to spill?" Shelagh replied. "I don't feel obliged to tell you anything."

Trixie sniggered.

"Well that definitely tells us that there is something going on between you two."

Shelagh went to protest but bowed her head and exhaled loudly instead. She couldn't be bothered to play silly games, she knew she wouldn't be able to fight them, they had caught her out.  
She nodded her reply.

The two young nurses started to giggle.

"So," Trixie said repeating her earlier question. "Is he a good kisser?"

"I'm not telling you that." She said fiddling with the buttons on her jacket.

Trixie laughed. "Come on, we're not going to tell anyone. I bet his kisses are the best?"

Shelagh started to laugh at the question.

"We haven't kissed yet, not properly."

"Well-"Jenny started but was interrupted by Trixie.

"-He's not much fun is he?" Trixie finished.

"He's being a gentleman." Shelagh replied speaking highly of her man.

"If he were a true man," Trixie protested. "He would have kissed you properly."

"Sshhh! Trixie!" Jenny exclaimed nudging Trixie in the ribs. "The nuns are just over there."

"We don't want to rush things." Shelagh replied sticking up for Patrick. "Plus I have never kissed a man before, I wouldn't know how to do it."

Trixie looked at Jenny.

"Don't worry hun," She replied. "We will teach you a thing or two."

Shelagh couldn't help but smile at the naughty pair.

"Oh," Jenny said almost forgetting. "Your little secret about the doctor is perfectly safe with us."

"Yeah you say that," Shelagh smiled. "But by this time tomorrow the whole of Poplar will know."

The three young ladies chatted for a while before deciding to go and coo over the babies.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Ring

As the night grew later and the residents of Nonnatus house retired to their rooms, Shelagh was still up waiting for the doctor to return. He had been gone a long time but it wasn't unusual, sometimes he would be gone for the whole night and wouldn't get away until the early hours of the morning.

With no sign of his dad returning, Timothy had taken upon the settee to be his make shift bed for the night.  
He had enjoyed his day at Nonnatus House, especially when helping Fred in the garden with some very demanding DIY work, but with his stomach full of cake and his energy drained from all of the excitement, he was now flat out asleep on the settee.

Shelagh was in the kitchen with Cynthia enjoying a hot cup of Horlick's before bed, although she knew she couldn't retire to her room until Timothy had been taken home.

The convent got very cold at night what with the stone floors and brick walls, so Shelagh clung to her hot cup for warmth. As her hands made contact with the china a loud clanking noise came.

Looking down at Shelagh's cup, Cynthia realised that the noise had come from a silver band that was wrapped around Shelagh's third finger.

Gasping quickly as Cynthia looked down, Shelagh drew back her hand and hid it under the table.

Not being able to say anything for a few seconds amazed by what she had seen, Cynthia finally whispered to her.

"Are you engaged?"

Removing her hand from beneath the table, Shelagh showed her the ring more closely and nodded.

"Who to?" Cynthia asked still studying the ring which was now placed around the warm mug.

"Dr. Turner." Shelagh replied simply.

Cynthia's jaw dropped.

"Why haven't you said anything?" She asked.

"Because he only proposed to me this morning." Shelagh replied.

After a few moments of taking in the information a smile broke out across Cynthia's face.

"That's wonderful news." She said placing one of her small hands over the top of Shelagh's. "I'm so glad you are happy."

"I am more than happy." Shelagh replied.

"I would never have imagined it." Cynthia said gazing at the ring.

"I know, neither would I." Shelagh smiled.

"I thought you were so happy with your religious life."

"I was, I just realised that there more to life, I wanted things that the religious life didn't have to offer."

"I understand." She said reassuringly. "I am so pleased for you."

"Thank you." Shelagh said politely.

"Does anyone else know?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"Trixie and Jenny know that we are together but not that we are engaged. And can I ask you if you would keep that little fact to yourself?"

"Yeah sure." She replied taking a sip of her Horlick's.

Shelagh smiled.

"Thank you," She said. "I think it is too early to tell people about our engagement, what with it being so soon after leaving the convent."

Before Cynthia could reply, a sleepy looking Timothy came to the door. He rubbed the sleep dust out of his eyes and yawned making her yawn too.

"I think I will be off to bed now." Cynthia said getting up and putting her cup in the sink.  
She smiled at Shelagh as she went to reassure her that her secret was safe with her.

Watching Cynthia leave, Timothy asked if there was anymore cake left.

"I think you have had enough cake for one day," Shelagh replied ruffling his hair. "Anymore and your teeth will fall out."

"When will dad be here?" He asked taking a seat at the table.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." She answered. "His job is very demanding and he may not be back until the early hours of the morning."

Timothy huffed tapping the table, he looked up at the clock on the wall. It was almost midnight.

"Are you tired?" Shelagh asked noticing his red eyes and the amount of times that he had yawned in the last minute.

"Yes." Timothy replied giving her a massive yawn to prove it.

"Why don't you go back and lie on the settee?" She asked taking a sip of her drink.

"It's not very comfy." He replied shuffling around.

"Come," Shelagh said getting up from her seat quickly, leaving her mug on the table. "I will plump up the cushions for you and if you're lucky I will get some more blankets."

Timothy followed her.

When she had sorted out the settee for him, he happily snuggled down with the blankets pulled tightly around his body.

"Thank you." He said to her giving her a sleepy smile.

"My pleasure," She replied walking over to the light switch. "I can't have you going without no sleep."  
By the time she turned around, Timothy was already fast asleep. Flicking the switch, the room was plunged into darkness, only the light from the kitchen making it just visible to see Timothy's sleeping figure.

Shelagh made her way back into the kitchen and sat at the table. She couldn't believe her day. It had all happened so quickly, she had woke up a single lady and was now going to bed engaged. Well she would go to bed but she had a feeling that it was going to be a long night.

Watching as the clock on the wall ticked away, she felt her eyes start to tire. Resting her head on her hands it wasn't long before she dropped off into the land of dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Cake

Patrick had been called out for longer than he had expected, a rather difficult birth had needed his assistance from the word go.

It was nearing four o'clock in the morning when he returned to Nonnatus house. An eery silence surrounded the old gothic building, it was a silence that he was all too familiar with, a silence that he often heard in the early hours of the morning, a silence that meant that people were still in bed.  
No one was about, no vehicles filled the roads and no people roamed the streets. The working day hadn't started and Poplar was fast asleep. Children were tucked up in bed and parents were cuddled up together.

Patrick climbed to the top of the convents concrete steps passing Fred on his way.

"Morning Doctor." Fred said a tin of oil in one hand and a spanner in the other.

"Morning." Patrick replied.

"The door is open by the way," Fred stopped on the steps and looked back at the doctor who had bags under his eyes. "Looks like you have had a long night."

"Uh...yes." Patrick said pushing the heavy red door open.

"Your lad is fast asleep on the settee."

"Ah good. I better go and get him."

"Yes." Fred replied descending the rest of the steps.

Looking at his watch before he went in, Patrick asked.  
"Why are you here at this time?"

Fred looked back at him when he got to the bottom of the steps.

"Jobs need to be done and they don't get done by themselves. I need to keep the ladies of Nonnatus happy and safe."

Patrick watched as Fred went over to the bike shed and struggled to wheel out a bike.

"I don't know how they can ride these blasted things," he exclaimed as he stumbled over the pedals. "They are so heavy, especially with the nurses bags on the back."

"It amazes me." Patrick said. "I can see the ladies riding bikes on the cobble stones of Poplar for many years to come."

"I don't know, we shall see." Fred replied standing the bike against the wall. He grabbed his tin of oil and set to work.

Patrick knew Fred was busy so he left him whistling outside.  
When he stepped through the door he realised how cold it was inside. He had to pull his brown overcoat in closer to his body to keep himself warm.  
He rubbed his hands together to generate heat as he walked, rubbing his arms too.

After finding Timothy asleep in the sitting room, Patrick decided that he had better go and find someone to tell them that he had been to collect his son. He didn't want anyone to panic when they found that the sleeping boy had disappeared without a trace.

As he walked past the kitchen he couldn't help but peer in to see if anyone was there. He knew how Sister Evangelina loved her early morning toast, he thought he might be able to catch her.  
As he peered round he stopped in his tracks as the sound of shallow breathing came from a small figure who slept soundly at the table. She still wore her glasses which were slightly squashed to her face and her head was rested on the hard surface of the wooden table. He held his breath scared that the sound of his breathing would wake her.

Taking in how beautiful she was, Patrick just stood there and watched as Shelagh slept. Just the sight of her sent waves of tingles throughout his body. The last time he had experienced a feeling like this was when his wife was still alive. Never again did he think that he would feel like this about anyone. Looking at Shelagh he realised that she was truly perfect, all he wanted to do was pick her up and hold her tight. He thought of the future they had together and the happiness that they would spend in each other's embrace.

He was quickly brought out of his reverie however, when he heard footsteps in the hall. Turning sharply he realised that it was Sister Evangelina. She hadn't spotted him but was getting ever closer to the kitchen. Thinking it was best if she didn't know he was there, he decided to hide in the cupboard leaving the door open an inch so he would be able to see when she had gone.

Sister Evangelina came into the kitchen all red faced and looking rather ravenous, not even noticing Shelagh at the table, all she was interested in was what she was muttering under her breath.

"Cake...cake, there must be some somewhere?" She was rummaging madly through the cupboards. "Aha," She exclaimed. "Gotcha."

Taking out a Mackintosh's Quality Street tin she removed the lid which underneath, revealed a massive chunk of coconut cake. Holding the chunk in one hand she took an enormous bite filling her chops completely.

Patrick couldn't help but give a small chuckle when she gave a satisfactory moan of delight.

Still unaware that Shelagh was fast asleep only metres away from her, Sister Evangelina hummed loudly to herself as she chomped away.  
She had started to dance to her own, rather out-of-tune humming voice when she knocked the Quality Streets lid on the floor.  
Bending down to pick it up she let out the most enormous and deafening trump anyone had ever heard.

Patrick didn't think that it was humanely possible for a trump to be that loud. Feeling like he was a school kid again, he couldn't help but laugh. In any other situation he would have just ignored the rude sound but the fact that it had come from a nun just made him break down in stitches.

"Oh that's better." She said with a sigh of relief and Patrick found himself laugh harder having to bite on his fist to stop himself from laughing out loud.

Shelagh started to stir as the deafening trump finished echoing off of the walls. At that point Patrick thought she was going to wake up but she settled back down resting her head on one of her arms which acted as a pillow.

Taking her cake with her, Sister Evangelina left the kitchen leaving behind a trail of crumbs. If anyone was baffled as to where the cake had gone, they could just follow the trail of crumbs which would lead to the guilty culprit.  
Once she was well and truly gone with no chance of returning, Patrick came out of the cupboard sighing with relief.  
As he stepped out from the dark cupboard, the smell of the room almost knocked him off of his feet.

Shelagh was woken up by what sounded like the flapping of wings.  
As she rose her head off of the table, her neck stiff where she had been asleep for so long without a pillow, she slowly opened her eyes.  
As she did she saw a blurry figure in a brown coat, he had his back to her and was unaware that she was awake. When the figure came into focus she realised that it was Patrick and for reasons unknown he was flailing his arms around like a mad man.

Sitting back in her chair she asked rather sleepily.

"What are you doing?"

Making him jump Patrick turned around to be greeted with a sleepy eyed Shelagh.

"Um..." Patrick struggled, watching as she rubbed the sleep dust out of her blue eyes. "Just..." He started slightly embarrassed.

She looked at Patrick and then screwed up her face.

"What is that smell? She asked putting her hand to her nose.

Replying simply Patrick said.  
"Sister Evangelina."

"What?" Shelagh asked confused.

She leant back in her chair and brushed her hair out of her eyes, tucking the loose strands behind her ear.

"You should have heard her." Patrick said a smile breaking out across his face. "She could trump for Great Britain if she wanted."

"I'm sure she could. Why were you flailing your arms around?" She asked.

"I was trying to get rid of the awful smell for you."

"You should of just left it, it was your flapping about that woke me up."

"Sorry." Patrick apologised.

"Obviously you become a child again when hearing the sounds that are emitted from people's bottoms." Shelagh said a serious expression on her face.

"Why would you assume that?" Patrick asked.

"Because you were so eager to tell me about Sister Evangelina and her rumbling buttocks!"

"Have you ever heard her trump before?" He asked Shelagh out of interest.

"Many times, I have lived with her for the last ten years, how can I not of?"

"I thought that nuns weren't allowed to do that sort of thing?"

Shelagh laughed at him.

"Well we can't hold it in otherwise we'd explode. Anyways," Shelagh said changing the subject. "Where were you to? Surely Sister Evangelina would have seen you?" She asked folding her arms thinking he may be twisting her arm about the whole trump story.

"I was in the cupboard." He said pointing to the open doorway which led into the the small room.

"What were you doing in there?" She exclaimed.

"I panicked, I didn't want her to see me, and that was the first place that I thought of."

Shelagh was quiet for a few minutes.

"What were you doing in the kitchen in the first place?" She asked finally looking up at him, her arms still folded.

"Well, I wanted to find someone to tell them that I was taking Timothy home. So I thought I would check in here and that is when Sister Evangelina came."

"I see." She said raising her hand up to her mouth. "Well I'm not buying it but I am willing to let this case drop Dr. Turner."

She smiled when his face saddened slightly. Getting up from the table, she walked over to him and wrapped her hands around his waist.

He had to steady himself slightly on the work top behind as the force of her on him was immense.

Burying her head in his chest, Patrick wrapped his strong arms around her hips drawing her in even closer to him. She could smell the smoke from his cigarettes on his clothes and she loved it.  
Holding her there for some time Patrick finally asked.

"What's all this about?"

Taking some time to answer she finally said.

"It's just that I missed you last night." As she looked up she realised that his dark brown eyes were looking down at her.

"And I missed you too." He replied. "More than anything. I just wanted to run back and pick you up in my arms."

She felt as his grip around her waist grew tighter.

"I love you." She said her voice slightly wobbly.

"And I love you too." Patrick replied tenderly kissing her cheek.

Shelagh looked at him and grinned.

"What you smiling at?" He asked his face only inches away from hers.

Shelagh giggled.

"I reckon it was you who trumped, not Sister Evangelina."

Patrick's jaw dropped.

"What?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Chummy and Jane

It had almost been a week since Patrick had proposed to Shelagh and keeping the whole engagement thing a secret had so far proven to be quite difficult. What with two of the most gossiping nurses knowing, there was always whispering going on behind Shelagh's back and it wasn't long before Chummy and Jane knew too.

"I think that it is tickety boo and marvellous." Chummy had said to her out of the blue one day whilst packing her bag ready for her rounds.

Looking at her slightly confused, Shelagh asked, completely obvious as to what Chummy was implying.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Chummy replied giving Shelagh a wink.

"Um..." She quivered, slightly scared.

"About you and Dr. Turner." Chummy said raising her eyebrows.

Shelagh hadn't expected her to say that, and with her jaw dropping she stood silent for a moment.

"How did you...?" She finally asked, confusion sweeping across her face.

Placing a reassuring hand on Shelagh's arm, Chummy replied.

"I kind of worked it out...well-"

"-Is it that obvious?" Shelagh cut in slightly worried as to who else knew.

"No no," Chummy reassured her. "I just happened to over hear Jenny and Trixie whispering and couldn't help but eaves drop."

"Oh I see." Shelagh replied relaxing a little.

"I'm sorry." Chummy apologised. "I just wanted to know whether it were true or not? I didn't know whether they were being serious or just being silly, you know what Jenny and Trixie can be like."

"Indeed I do." Shelagh said nodding her head slightly. "You don't need to be sorry, you were going to find out sooner rather than later."

Chummy looked down at her small friend, a massive grin breaking out across her face.

"I am so pleased for you two." She exclaimed rather loudly.

"Shhh," Shelagh hushed her also smiling. "I don't want the nuns hearing, I don't want them knowing about it yet." She looked over her shoulder cautiously to make sure no one was there.

"Sorry." Chummy apologised again also checking over her shoulder.  
"I think that it is marvellous news, one knows when it is going to be splendid. You two are perfect for each other." She said squeezing her arm.

"Thank you." Shelagh replied putting her hand on top of Chummy's.

"You got a good one there," She grinned giving Shelagh a little nudge. "He is caring, loving, always looks out for other people, and he is rather charming. You lucky bean!"

Shelagh looked up at her tall friend who was more like a giant to her.

"Stop it." She grinned putting her hand over her mouth not being able to hold back a small giggle.

The talk had changed to baby Fred and Peter when the pair had been told off by Sister Evangelina. She had found the two sat at the kitchen table eating jam on toast and talking about the christening.

"This is not a social meeting," Sister Evangelina had said. "You will have plenty of time to chat after work. Now Chummy off you go, there are mothers that you need to tend to; and Shelagh go and get ready for the antenatal clinic. You are helping Jenny today and her first patient is Mrs Jeffrey's. I suggest you don't turn up late, you know from past experiences what Mrs. Jeffrey's is like if she is left waiting."

"Yes Sister." Shelagh replied getting up from the table.

It had been a completely different story when Jane had found out.  
The quiet nurse had tentatively told Shelagh that she was pleased for her and the Doctor. Jane didn't ask any questions about the pair as she felt it wasn't her place to, so she carried on with her work and always smiled shyly at Shelagh whenever she saw her.

The news had been broken to Jane by a rather loud mouthed Trixie who had momentarily forgotten that she was supposed to keep Shelagh's secret quiet.

Trixie and Jenny were the worst, they couldn't help themselves. Ever since learning that she was together with the Doctor the two would always be whispering and laughing. Shelagh often had to hush them when the subject changed to wedding talk.

"When do you think he will propose?" Jenny asked Shelagh one night.

"Sshh..." She replied trying to make Jenny lower her voice.

"I bet it will be dreamy." Trixie laughed. "He looks dreamy."

Shelagh looked at the pair raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Oi missy," Jenny said a smile breaking out across her face. "I am afraid Dr. Turner has already been taken, he is Shelagh's to be dreamy with, not yours."

"Jenny!" Trixie exclaimed. "I never said I wanted him to be dreamy with me."

"Why not?"Jenny asked. "You just said that he was dreamy, do you wish it were you who Dr. Turner liked?"

"Don't be so preposterous." Trixie sniggered loudly.

"You should keep an eye on this one Shelagh," Jenny said nudging Trixie in the ribs. "It looks as though she has taken a liking to your man."

Trixie huffed loudly, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"You are not funny Jenny Lee," She said turning towards Shelagh. "I only said that he looked dreamy which doesn't mean that I was implying anything else." She looked at Jenny and scowled. "And I definitely do not have a thing for your man."

"It's alright." Shelagh reassured her. "You were only stating the truth, he is rather...dreamy."

Jenny gasped before grinning.

"Shelagh!" She exclaimed loudly making her jump. "You really are head over heels for him, aren't you?"

Looking down at her feet Shelagh shyly replied.  
"I guess I am. Yes."

Looking at each other, smiles broadening across their faces, both of the young nurses started to giggle.

Looking at them completely baffled Shelagh asked.

"What's so funny?"

"I just can't imagine you totally smitten with the doctor. It's cute." Jenny answered. "I am happy for you."

"Me too." Trixie added.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: After Clinic

All Shelagh wanted to do was scream out her wonderful news, the news that would change her life forever. She knew that she couldn't keep her and Patrick's engagement a secret for much longer, too many people already knew about it. The young nurses were starting to whisper things and they wanted to know all the details of her relationship with the doctor.

The one person that Shelagh dreaded telling the most however, was Sister Julienne. She didn't know how she would react to the news and more importantly whether or not she would approve. Trying not to think of the day that it would happen, Shelagh just got on with her work and took each day in its stride.

Helping out at the antenatal clinics, Shelagh was glad that she was back to doing something more physical. She realised just how much she had missed helping the mothers-to-be of Poplar.

On the days that Patrick came to lend a hand at the clinic, she found that she wasn't able to help herself. Her eyes often wondered over to the man who had been the one to change the way in which she saw the world, that man soon to be her loving, caring husband.

She was always catching small glimpses of Patrick when she could, and on many occasions, catching him off guard, she would find him gazing at her, spilling his tea in the process. His dark brown eyes would sparkle as he watched her, it was a sparkle that she had never seen before in the doctor, a sparkle that made her knees start wobble. Having to compose herself in front of her patients, Shelagh always had to tear her gaze away from him before she broke out in a smile. The one thing she didn't want was for her secret to be revealed to the nosey mothers of Poplar, she would be the gossip on the streets for months to come if they knew.

Shelagh had decided to stay behind after the busy antenatal session to help Dr. Turner pack up his things. She didn't tell the nurses that this was where she was as they would only pester her for the rest of the night on the details of what she and the doctor had got up to. Instead she told them that she was going for a bike ride along the docks to get some fresh air.

Waiting in the kitchen for Patrick whilst he hauled his medical bags into the boot of his green MG Magnette, Shelagh decided to be helpful and soaked the small amount of washing up that had been forgotten from the clinic.

After the last of his bags had been heaved into the back of his car, Patrick made his way back into the parish hall where Shelagh was waiting for him.  
Finding her at the sink, Patrick watched as she clattered plates and cups around in the basin. Her sweet quiet singing sent shivers down his spine, she had the most extraordinary voice. Shelagh had some sort of hold over him, when seeing her, even if only a glimpse, he would feel like melting. No one had ever made him feel like the way he does when he is around her.

He quietly made his way through the beaded door decoration without attracting her attention. With her back still facing him, Patrick slowly walked up behind her and slipped his hands around her waist.

Jumping at his touch, squealing in surprise, Shelagh dropped the cup that she was drying and watched as it smashed on the hard floor, the pieces of china flying in all directions.  
Spinning around on her heels to find out who was the one responsible, she wasn't surprised when she saw a rather shocked Patrick.

He quickly peered down at the mess the cup had made before returning his gaze to Shelagh. A smile instantly broadened across her face and he couldn't help but give a small whimper of delight as her smile turned into a grin. Neither of them made any attempt to clean up the shattered cup, Patrick just brushed the sharp pieces to the side so they wouldn't hurt themselves on the white china.

"How have you been?" He asked looking into her eyes, his hands still firmly gripped around her waist.

"Fine thanks," She replied putting down the tea cloth that she had been using to dry the washing up with. "Until you made me break that cup."

"I'm sorry about that," Patrick said with an apologetic tone, he took one of her small hands that had been warmed by the washing up water and held it in his own. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well you succeeded." She laughed. Feeling a little clumsy and nervous, she slowly moved her hands down to rest on his hips mirroring what he was doing to her. He looked down at her and Shelagh grinned again when his eyes grew big in shock, he hadn't expected her to do that.

"How do you feel?" He asked pulling her a little tighter.

"What? About the cup?"

"No," Patrick laughed."How have you been feeling?"

"Oh." She exclaimed. "Normal. Why? Should I feel any different?" She asked slightly worried.

"No, no," Patrick reassured her. "I just wanted to make sure you felt okay, I don't want your health deteriorating by being back at work. You have not long recovered from..." He couldn't finish.

"TB." She quietly replied.

Patrick looked down at the floor and nodded.  
"I still worry about you, night and day," He took her other hand in his free hand and gave it a small squeeze. "I couldn't bear to lose you, I fear so much that you will be taken from me." He looked down at his hands that were cradling hers, they looked so small in his, but fitted perfectly in his palms. Intwining his fingers with hers, Patrick stroked the small silver ring that he had placed on her finger only a few days ago, the touch of her warm skin on his cold hands made him shiver.

Moving in closer to him, standing on her tip toes, Shelagh leant forwards resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," She whispered into his ear. "I am not going anywhere."

The scent of her so close to him and her warm breath on his neck made Patrick whimper out loud.  
Watching as she drew herself away from him, he only had eyes for her. He needed to touch more of her, he needed to feel her soft skin, feel her warmth on his fingertips. Slowly he extended out an arm and tucked a piece of her loose golden hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek.  
He heard as her breathing suddenly became ragged, his own doing the same. His heart was pounding in his chest and at one point he thought it would smash through his rib cage.  
Cupping both of her cheeks with his tender hands, Patrick stroked her soft smooth cheeks.

Shelagh's breath hitched in the back of her throat as she knew what was coming next.

This was it, he was actually going to do it.  
Patrick looked at her, her eyes, a twinkling blue, were contently fix on him. One of her small hands had come to rest upon the hand that was cupping her cheek and she rubbed small circles on his skin with her thumb. She was so perfect and so beautiful even after a busy stressful day of dealing with many heavily pregnant mothers.

Slowly but surely Patrick moved in, stopping briefly to make sure she was fine with what he was about to do, his eyes never leaving hers. When she didn't pull away, Patrick continued to move forward until his face was only inches away from hers. The moment was here, moving his head those last few inches, his lips finally connected with Shelagh's.

Butterflies were fluttering in Shelagh's stomach, her heart was pounding in her chest, never before had she felt anything like this. It was a feeling of being scared in case she didn't do it right and a feeling of absolute delight. She was tense when his lips met hers but she quickly relaxed into his grip as he moved one of his hands to massage circles on her back.

Her lips upon his own, sent a batch of tingles running throughout Patrick's body making his muscles feel like they were on fire. Her lips were soft and tasted sweet just like he imagined they would.

His lips on hers made Shelagh feel like she could explode, she need not fear of being scared. As soon as his lips had touched hers she felt as though she knew everything that she needed to know.

A massive amount of energy had built up between the pair whilst their lips were connected. It was an energy that would fuel the love they have for each other for the rest of their lives. With their lips still joined neither of them wanted to break.

Wanting this moment to last forever, Patrick grabbed Shelagh by the waist and pulled her upwards deepening the kiss.  
She let out a little giggle as she felt herself rise up, she realised that she was no longer standing on the floor. Suspended in the air by Patricks strong arms, Shelagh pulled away and giggled again.

Looking up at her with slight confusion as to why she had broke away, Patrick whispered.

"What's so funny?"

Shelagh didn't need to reply, she just looked down at her freely swinging legs.

Patrick followed her eyes and soon realised what he had done.

"Oh gosh sorry." He apologised purchasing her down on the work counter.

Making herself as comfortable as she could on the worktop she looked up at Patrick.

"You are so beautiful." He said as he watched her squirm on the uncomfortable counter.

Patrick traced her thighs with his fingers, starting from her knees working his way up, before he returned his hands to her hips.

Shelagh gasped loudly as his touch made her skin burn.  
He leaned in for another kiss this time it feeling so natural.  
Shelagh placed her hands around the back of his neck, messing up his tidy sweep of dark brown hair.  
Wrapping her legs around his hips, she pulled him in closer needing to feel the warmth of his body against hers.

The feeling that she was experiencing was out of this world, she had never before experienced anything like it, and she never thought anyone could. It was an experience that she could certainly get used to.


End file.
